fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC27
is the 27th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 5th part of "Okinawa Arc". In this episode, they participated the Tanabata Festival. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: While everyone in the evening enjoyed the Tanabata Festival, Romeo and Juliet get together to declare their love feelings that they have had it for 400 years. Meanwhile, Hermione has to face her feelings for Tybalt despite denial. Leontes suddenly appears with a new robotic Ayakashi to cause so much havoc! Full synopsis: The story begins in their previous lives 400 years ago, as Juliet mourning on Romeo's death, she sacrificing herself to save everyone in Neo-Verona as she becomes the new Escalus. Afterwards, Neo-Verona lands in the ocean between the tips of two continents. At present day after reincarnation, Juliet ask Romeo of dating with her in tonight. Meanwhile at tonight during the Tanabata Festival, everyone have write their wishes before going to watch the meteor shower and prayed for make wishes come true. As Romeo and Juliet are come back as humans during night, they walk together in Okinawa beach and shared their feelings. While Tybalt pursues Hermione through the traditional Okinawan village, Hermione tried to deny her feelings towards Tybalt but unintentionally rejects him, apologized and fled in tears. Leontes created a new robotic Ayakashi while the girls and their partners are locked into the cage, Juliet cannot transformed into an Onmyouji-Precure because of the night time, and can do nothing to help them. Only Mana and Hermione have escaped. As they are find themselves in trouble, Juliet shouted to transform despite the night effect. She eventually turn into Cure Amaterasu temporarily thanks to the shooting star, she used the Solar Beam without of her Magatama Jewel, and defeated the Ayakashi thanks of the Five Elements. Come back as human, Juliet lost consciousness and sleep. Major Events * Romeo and Juliet declared their love feelings and kissed together, as they meet in the first time since 400 years ago in previous lives. * Abel and Ion are in love with Esther, but this one does not really pay attention or even understand their feelings. * Although Hermione has been deeply in love with Tybalt since childhood, she had denied her feelings and unintentionally rejected him. * Cure Amaterasu used her new attack called the "Solar Beam". * A new type of Ayakashi is becoming a mechanical version in order to make it powerful. However, the Ayakashi will be exposed and visible to normal humans, fairies and Precures. * The DokiDoki! Cures used the group attack called the Lovely Force Arrow. * The Love Heart Arrow appeared in the first time. Trivia * The beginning of the scene of the flashback is that of the episode 24 of Romeo X Juliet as Juliet mourning on Romeo's death, she sacrificing herself to save everyone in Neo-Verona as she becomes the new Escalus. Neo-Verona lands in the ocean between the tips of two continents. * Into one of the Shounen cliches, it may happen that the girl who is weird (even downright scary and dangerous) who softens herself at the touch of the boy she falls in love, while remaining disagreeable with all the other characters, especially the other girls who approach the chosen one of her heart. * Into one of the Shounen cliches, Esther or Juliet are honest and innocent and often naive, and lend very little attention to the feelings in the male gender. * It is mentioned that Hermione had her first childhood friend who had abandoned her, with her meeting with Tybalt. It was undoubtedly Mercutio Marchege that one sees in the first film of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Tatarimokke is a spirit of a dead baby that inhabits the body of an owl. It appear no different than an ordinary owl. The Tatarimokke remain near the homes of the families they once belonged to. The hooting of the owls is said to actually be the sound created by the spirit of the dead baby. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya * Moka Akashiya / Cure Izanami * Mana Aida / Cure Heart * Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond * Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta * Makoto Kenzaki / Cure Sword * Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko / Ion Fortuna * Raijin / Kagerou * Inaba / Astharoshe Asran * Gyuki / Ewan Remington * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei * Abel Nightroad * Tsukune Aono * Regina Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Genbu * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet * Antonio * Conrad * Curio * Francisco * Cordelia * Benvolio De Frescobaldi * Emilia * Regan * William De Farnese * Lancelot * Joshua Christopher * Edward Hamilton * Fiore / Florette Harvenheit * Satella Harvenheit * Leo Jinno * Kyohei Tachibana * Amy * Seth Nightroad * Mary Spencer * Catherina Sforza * Tres Iques * Mirka Fortuna * Yukari Sendo * Mizore Shirayuki * Ruby Tojo * Ginei Morioka * Kokoa Shuzen * Saemon Kisaragi * Okoi Kisaragi * Hyouma Muroga * Gyoubu Kasumi * Jousuke Udono * Jubei Jimushi * Shougen Kazamachi * Danjou Kouga * Tenzen Yakushiji * Akeginu * Koshirou Chikuma * Jingorou Amayo * Hotarubi * Nenki Mino * Rousai Azuki * Yashamaru * Ogen Iga * Ira * Mammo * Bel Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc Category:New Allies Saga